The Easter Bunny Has Funny Looking Ears
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: All he wanted to do was to get her a basket that says 'I like you', but with rabid fangirls, a Pharaoh that just won't shut up and friends with the attention spans of squirrels, would he ever get her that present? YugixAnzu Gift for KoK


**The bunnies are insatiable, did you know that? Especially the Easter themed plot bunnies. It's like they're relentless...**

**But in other news, this is a (albeit belated) Easter Present to my FFN buddy KoK(I love you dear, but I don't think I still have figured out how to spell that penname of yours), because she is an awesome reviewer and friend on the site. Happy Easter hun!**

**And I used the sub names just for you! Don't you just feel _soo_ proud? *dripping with sort of sarcasm***

**Oh, and don't choke on a fluff ball on the way out, even though they taste like cotton candy :)**

* * *

><p><p>

To say that he wasn't nervous would be an understatement, to say that he _was_ nervous would be an even bigger one.

Frankly, Yugi Muto, the esteemed King of Games, was terrified.

Of what, you might ask? Why would he be so terrified?

Because Easter was right around the corner and for a certain teenaged boy with a certain crush on a certain girl named Anzu, this had certain connotations and assumptions attached.

Like oh, "I-like-you,-please-go-out-with-me," connotations.

So yes, _those_ types of connotations.

So there he sat, in his desk in the classroom, mulling over his options, with his three friends, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi. He ran a hand through his wild hair, feeling hopeless. Were this any other holiday, he would have felt just fine, but this holiday was special; he wasn't quite sure why, but this one just felt special.

"I have noo idea what to do for her," he finally said, admitting he was stuck. "Got any ideas?"

"Well," Otogi thoughtfully tapped his chin, looking ever so suave doing so. "Girls like Easter a lot. It's basically another excuse to get free chocolate from men."

Jounouchi nodded, resting his chin on the back of his chair. "Yeah, girls totally dig chocolate. Give them chocolate and you're set for life."

Otogi gave him a look. "Was that why you had the basket hiding in your locker?" he winked.

"It's for Mai, alright!" Joey claimed, turning a bright shade a red that would have made a tomato feel proud.

Honda nodded slowly. "_Suuuurrre..."_

Yugi waved. "Um guys, hello? Need help over here."

"Ah right,"Otogi said. "Okay, so girls like chocolate. Does Anzu like dark or milk chocolate?"

"Don't forget white,"Jounouchi added.

"And caramel filled," Honda said.

"And peanut-butter."

"Aw man, who can forget peanut butter?"

Yugi sighed. "I bet the Pharaoh would be better help than you guys," he grumbled. "And he's 5,000 years old."

_"What about me?"_ The Pharaoh asked from his soul chamber.

_"Don't worry about it," _Yugi replied. "Okay," he said, interrupting Jounouchi and Honda. "so girls like chocolate and no, I have no idea what Anzu likes. What next?"

"Make sure it's solid chocolate," Otogi waggled a finger. "A hollow bunny says that you like her, but not enough to care about her _that_ much to go above and beyond to buy her a solid one."

"Does it really?"

"Trust me on this one. I have it down to a science."

"Hey Jounouchi?"

"What Honda?"

"Does Shizuka like solid or hollow chocolate rabbits?"

"Why you!..." Jounouchi growled and lunged for Honda. "Don' you even think about getting' my little sis a basket!"

"Ow! Jeez!" Honda squealed.

Yugi paused. "Ooookay then. Solid chocolate, what next?"

"Peeps," Otogi replied. "Peeps are a staple in an Easter basket."

"I always like mine in the microwave," Jounouchi said, grinning.

"Barbarian," Otogi scoffed. "Then there's jelly beans."

"Anzu doesn't like jelly beans," Yugi said. "Well, not the fruit flavored ones."

"Wait, so you don't know what type of chocolate she likes, but you know about which jelly-beans?" Honda asked.

"It's like Opposite Day," Jounouchi said, just as amazed as Honda."

"Yeah, pretty much it," Yugi answered. "So, chocolate, Peeps, and no jelly beans."

"Maybe if they have those spice drop jelly beans..." Jounouchi trailed off.

"Oh, one more thing," Otogi added. "If you really, _really_ want to impress a girl, get her one of those stuffed rabbits. They go bonkers over that stuff."

"A stuffed bunny," Yugi said, skeptical, and trying to imagine Anzu cuddling with a stuffed bunny. He wasn't quite sure how to react to the mental image.

"Hmmm..." Jounouchi said, thinking.

Honda got the gist of Jounouchi's 'hmmm'. "You mean you didn't get Mai a stuffed animal?"

"It's on my list of things to do, okay!"

"Somebody's not getting laid soon," Otogi chuckled. "So Yugi, remember these things, a bunny, _plenty_ of chocolate and Peeps. That pretty much guarantees scoring a date, or girlfriend, whatever you're aiming for here."

Yugi got up from the desk, intending to hit up the local Wal-Mart right away. "I think I got it. Thanks guys." He shouldered his backpack and quickly hurried out of the classroom.

"Are you _sure_ that basket was for Mai."

"Shut up Honda."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, which one would you think she like, the pink one or the yellow one?" Yugi wondered out loud, holding a basket in each hand, trying to decide. He had already got the candy Otogi suggested, including the chocolate rabbit—solid, not hollow, mind you—and the other necessities to an Easter basket; however, once the fangirls saw him picking out the stuffed rabbit, well naturally, their fangirl sense went off the charts and Yugi spent the next hour and a half hiding in the men's lavatory, waiting for them to give up their search for the King of Games.

_"I think Anzu might like the yellow one better," _The Pharaoh suggested, standing next to his friend in ethereal form. Already he had to deal with nearly a half a dozen little old ladies walking through him. It was a very awkward feeling to say the least and from then on, The Nameless Pharaoh stuck to Yugi like Ancient Egyptian superglue. _"It matches the ribbon on the rabbit you got her."_

Yugi glanced down at the rabbit sitting in the shopping basket he had. It wasn't very big compared to the others, but Yugi thought that Anzu would have preferred it that way. It was a tawny color, with floppy ears and a sunshine yellow ribbon tied around its neck. _"Yeah, I think the yellow one would be better, Yami. Wait, since when did you become an expert on fashion sense."_

_ "Since I help pick out your clothes occasionally. We do share this body and sometimes I would much rather look like a bondage victim, even though I do look good in the leather."_

_ "Oh, I don't wear _that_ much!"_ Yugi mentally huffed at the Pharaoh, who chuckled and crossed his arms smugly.

"Oh how cute!" an older woman said. "Are you buying a basket for your mother, little boy?" She ruffled his hair and smiled and then toddled off with her cart

Steam proverbially leaked from his ears. "I wish I had that growth spurt right about now..." ge mumbled.

_"Are you sure you aren't buying a basket for your mother?"_The Pharaoh teased.

_"Oh shut up Yami," _Yugi growled.

"Look, there's Yugi Muto!" Someone screamed in a high pitched voice. Yugi groaned; the fangirls had found him again.

"Oh my goodness!" One squealed and the mob cam rushing towards him.

"I want to have your babies!"

"Come here!"

"Can I have your autograph!

"Not agaaaaainnnn!" Yugi shouted as he ran straight towards the restroom. He had the feeling that he would spend the rest of the afternoon there.

And he did.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You know, you wouldn't think it would be this hard," Yugi said, holding the basket in his lap. He got to class early, in hopes that Anzu would be there and he could hand it over to her without the entire class looking on.

But would Fate be that kind to him? Well after everything that happened, would you expect her to hand over just the smallest of mercies?

Pft. Are you kidding me? Of course she wouldn't.

"I mean, all I have to do is just hand her the basket, say Happy Easter and that's that. Right?"

_"Yugi, you're monologuing to yourself again,"_The Pharaoh said.

_"I am? Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."_

_ "Would you like for me to take over for you?"_

"No!" Yugi nearly shouted. _"I mean, I can handle this."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yep I think so..."_

Hey Yugi. Nice basket you have there, did one of your fans get you a basket?" Anzu asked, entering the classroom, appearing that she had something behind her back.

_"I totally take that back now,"_ Yugi thought.

Remember what I said earlier about Fate? Yeah, she is taking a break right about now.

_"Are you sure...?" Yami asked._

_ "Positive._ Heh heh, no Anzu, a fan didn't get me the basket."

"Oh, then who got you the basket then?" Anzu sat down next to him, hands still behind her back.

"No one. I mean nobody got me this basket, I um...err..._ Nuts."_ he mentally added.

"Oh I see, so you got it for somebody then?"

"Uh, about that, you see..." Yugi trailed off and in a blink of an eye, he shoved the basket to her, eyes closed. "I got it for you." Of course, that would have made much more sense had he spaced it out, but it sounded more like 'Igotitumforyou!"

Hormones, don't you just love them?

Anzu flushed and took the basket, picking up the stuffed rabbit. "This is so cute!" She snuggled the rabbit against her cheek, mirroring almost exactly what Yugi had imagined it to be.

He slowly peeked one eye open. "Really?"

"Yeah, I love it. Thank you Yugi!"

_"Thank you God," _he praised. "Um, you're welcome."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got you something too!" Anzu suddenly remembered. She held out an Easter basket for him.

"Thanks Anzu," Yugi took the basket from her and rummaged through it. How she did it, he would never know, but she managed to get all of his favorite candies into the basket, including a little black rabbit, with a red ribbon around its neck. "Wow, you got all my favorite candy!"

"_That one looks good," _The Pharaoh said, ghostly hand pointing towards the bag of sour gummies._ "Can I try that?"_

_ "Later,"_ Yugi said to him.

"Well," Anzu said, standing up. "I'm going to put this in my locker, to keep it away from Jounouchi. Do you want to come?"

"Um, in a minute," he said, unsure what to say. The original plan called for him asking her out, but that had long since flown out the window. "Thank you for the basket Anzu."

"You're welcome Yugi," she paused. "Thank you for the basket too. It was really sweet."

_"One step closer," _Yami teased.

_ "Will you butt out?"_

She leaned over suddenly, and planted a kiss, light as a butterfly, on his cheek. "See you in class." She practically skipped out of the classroom, holding the basket in one arm, reminding Yugi of a very attractive, rather curvy, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. All she needed was Tot, but he guessed that the rabbit would do just as fine.

He watched her go, mouth open, cheek still tingling. "Uh..."

He then realized what just happened and looked around, seeing if anybody—but there was nobody-in the room. He pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Because anything else after that would have just made it awkward. Well, Happy (Belated) Easter Kok! I hope you like!**

**And of course I had to add just a sprinkling of Polar in there ;)**


End file.
